A Different World
by DracoJane
Summary: We all know that Jack travels to Christmas Town, but what if Sally follows him and goes to a brand new world of her own? Sally x Jack - I do not own The Nightmare Before Christmas


Disclaimer: I do not own The Nightmare Before Christmas, nor its characters.

In the graveyard it was a spooky night but quite dazzling. Sally was looking up at the man she so admired but who, she had witnessed, was not happy with his occupation as the pumpkin king. She so wished that she could change his mind about his role, that she could somehow help him feel right again. Observing him she watched Jack slowly slip away into the forest with a tear of empty hopes running down his left cheek bone.

"Oh I wish there was something I could do for you Jack." She thought out lowed. 'If only.'

Sally decided to wonder into the forest behind Jack, and hoped that she may find out where it was he was going, without getting lost herself, that is. She tiptoed a safe distance from him, being watchful of any sticks and twigs that she might step on and reveal her presence. Zero barked in the night, gliding playfully around Jack, yearning for his attention.

"Not now Zero. I'm not in the mood." Jack told his spirit dog.

But Zero persisted barking at him hoping to get what he wanted.

"Oh alright," Jack reached into his coat and pulled out one of his bony ribs, "Here boy." He said as he threw his rib somewhere into the forest. Zero flew after it joyfully.

Crackle*

A snapping noise startled Jack so he turned back to see what had made the noise. Sally was very quick to hide behind a tree just before Jack turned around. She was so distracted by Zero that she had forgotten to look out for twigs on the path and had accidentally stepped on one.

"Oh, it must have been nothing." Jack said and then continued to mope with his head down and walked.

After sometime of tiptoeing behind them and avoiding their gaze Sally began to grow tired and hoped that they'd reach wherever they were going soon. Though she had no idea that Jack himself had no clue, and more so it took her a while to realise that he had fallen asleep while still walking.

'This is strange' She thought, 'Does Jack even know where he is going?'

Sally was very persistent in following Jack and his dog Zero so much so that she followed them until dawn. It wasn't long though when she finally decided that she needed a rest so she sat behind a tall, thick tree for a while. She would be able to catch up to them by following the traces of broken branches where Jack had walked. Sally had been up all night so far and wasn't sure how long she could stay awake, and before she realised it she opened her eyes and it was hours later. She had fallen asleep.  
"Oh no where's Jack, I must hurry and catch up with him!"

So she followed the traces of broken branches where he'd been just as she had planned and soon came to a circle of trees with symbols on them. There was a tree with a white rabbit on it, one with a four leaf clover, another with a turkey, one with a heart, and the last one had a strange decorated tree on it. She looked to each door and wondered if this was the place where Jack had been.

"This must be it, but which door?"

Sally looked at each one again but finally decided that the door with the heart made her curious, so she opened it and nothing was there. It was completely black; even so Sally stepped in to find that she was suddenly falling in a swirl of pink dust. She could see the door above her slowly closing on its own as she fell deeper into the tree.

When Sally awoke she was laying in a pile of autumn leaves that were mostly pink in colour. Getting up she noticed herself in a completely different world. Everything was decorated in pink and red! Most houses were small, sweet cottages and were garmented with beautiful flowers. Mostly roses occupied the gardens of most front yards and she noticed that they were often picked and given to another person.

In front of her was a strange looking nut that hung from the branches of the tree she was sitting under. Reaching out she gently picked the nut to find that it had a very smooth surface and it smelt very different from what a nut should smell like. Sally raised her other hand to place her thumb on the other side of the nut ready to try and crack it open but when she squeezed on it the nut crumbled under the pressure.

"What is this?" She said astonished, and then decided to risk taking a bite. It was indeed not a nut but chocolate. 'What is this stuff? Wow this is a strange place, I wonder where I could be.'

She got up and started walking along the first path she found. People where dressed so neatly in this place! No torn clothes, no stitched on limbs or cracks in their faces. Everyone here was dressed almost perfectly. The women wore bright red lipstick and fancy dresses. The men were usually wearing suits and ties. Everywhere Sally went was filled with bright beautiful colours, flowers, and people who were very infatuated with each other. She came to sign finally that said "Welcome to Valentines town."

"Valentines town, what on earth could that be?" She asked herself, stoking her chin delicately.

Sally then looked around and noticed that no one was approaching her, everyone whose eyes were on her were staring from a distance. She looked down at her tacky clothes and her pale stitched legs.

"Oh my..." She said wearily.

Only a small child had the courage to approach this unusual stranger in their town.

"Hello Miss." A small boy said tugging at her dress.

"Well hello there," She replied, kneeling down to his height, "What is your name?"

"I'm Peter." The boy squeaked, "Where are you from, you're not from around here are you?"

"Oh, ah, no I'm not. I'm from Halloween town."

The boy was very kind to Sally, he never acted rashly or judgmentally. Their conversation went on for quite a bit before his mother decided to collect him to take him home. It was a relief when Sally realised that Peters mother didn't seem too worried about her anymore for when she approached to get her son she was kind and smiled sweetly at Sally.

Peter had told her everything she needed to know about Valentines town, which gave Sally a nice idea.

With Peters mothers help Sally went to the stores.

"Does anyone know where Sally is?" Jack called to the other members of the town with a frustrated tone. "I need her to help me with something."

It seemed that Jack had already gotten the Christmas decorations and preparations on the way and he desperately needed Sally's help to sow the Santa's coat.

"Here I am." A quiet sweet voice called.

"Oh, there you are Sally I have been looking all over for you!" Jack exclaimed with a large skeleton grin.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was just, um... Getting you these." She went silent and blushed as she handed Jack the basket.

"What's this?" He said opening the gift, there was a bottle of red wine (Which he thought was blood), a box of chocolates and an assortment of roses.

"I got these for you from Valentines town." She explained shyly.

"What's... Valentines town?" He asked, a confused frown on his bony brow.

Sally explained the event and the traditions to him, and once he understood he blushed furiously.

"Wow Sally... I-I had no idea you..." He stuttered, still blushing.

"It's ok Jack." She then went to walk away when suddenly she found long bony fingers wrapped around her wrist.

"Don't go yet Sally."

"Oh my!" She froze, and then turned around to face the startled skeleton. "I forgot that you needed me for something."

"That's not it Sally." He said staring at her innocently.

"Then what?"

"I-uh.. I l-like you too."

Jack leaned closer to her and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

She froze.

Was this really happening? Or was in a dream that wanted nothing more than to tease her before she woke up, but nope, it wasn't a dream.

She was then in his embrace and eventually she gave in and realised that, yes, for once, this was not a dream.

The End


End file.
